


Rinchiusa in ascensore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scienziata [2]
Category: Zoey 101
Genre: Claustrophobia, Drabble, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Quinn è rimasta rinchiusa in ascensore.Scritto per: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVYsCXcDu9M; Sere Nere.
Series: Scienziata [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757227





	Rinchiusa in ascensore

Rinchiusa in ascensore

“Voglio uscire! Mi manca l’aria, voglio uscire!” gridò diverse volte. Finché la sua voce si fece bassa e rauca. “Voglio uscire…” si ritrovò a piagnucolare, ansimando, con le lacrime agli occhi.

< … Voglio te> pensò. Boccheggiò e si passò le mani sul viso, gli occhiali le erano ricaduti in grembo. Era seduta sul pavimento di metallo, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

“… Non riesco a rimanere lucida. Non riesco a pensare” gemette.

< Perché questo silenzio mi ricorda la tua voce. Vorrei che tu fossi qui, vorrei che mi facessi uscire. Ti prego, vienimi a prendere! > supplicò mentalmente, singhiozzando.

[100].


End file.
